Genetic Malfuctions
by The Ending Sea
Summary: Kee is the normal teen, or at least would be if it wasn't for certain gene "malfunctions".   Once again she is uprooted, just to be placed on the tiny little reservation, La Push. Not much can be told except there will possibly be some Bella Bashing Enjoy
1. Homecoming

**Dear Readers,**

**This is Aries here! And Welcome to my first-ever Twilight Fanfiction. I must state that I do not own any of the characters of Twilight, unfortunately, if I had.. Jacob, Seth and basically all the awesome characters of La Push would be put to their full potential. **

**However, I do own my O.C. Kee, whom I hope you will become fond of, if not, hate her, but hate her in a good way . Not sure what the hell I'm saying. Anyways... Please review, favorite, follow. **

**But I do appreciate reviews because it gives me an opinion. Even ask questions.**

**Now ENJOY~**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapter One: Homecoming<span> :(**

"It's only for a little while Kee…" Nothing permanent…" Dad said in a reassuring tone, as we drove pass a faded sign that read _**Welcome to La Push, Washington!**_ and down a dirt road, covered by trees, sheltering us from the rain.

Though the way he sounded made it seem like he was trying to reassure himself more than me.

I'd like to say that I've never heard that before, but that would be a lie. Often times, I would try to pray it was. But it wasn't. Prayers have failed me.

Sometimes, I don't know. It almost seems like he hates uprooting me from "home", over and over again, but I honestly don't know about that, because he still does it.

As for what's going on: He is again, dumping me onto another one of his family members. It's a great tradition of his really; this isn't the first time and probably won't be the last. At least, not till I'm eighteen.

"That's what you said the "last time"… And the time before that… And the time before that time…" I mumbled, feeling a little bit of vile sneak up my throat, as I pull at the sleeves of my worn-out gray sweater, sinking further into the passenger seat.

Last time he said that, he left me at Great-Aunt Ginger's, all the way in Pennsylvania, which would've been fine and dandy if it hadn't been for seven months!

Seriously, Pennsylvania's pretty and all, awesome if you want some nice pictures of scenery, and into all that peace and quiet.

But me?

I'm not into all that peace and quiet. In fact that shit bores the hell out of me. And I'm sure not all of Pennsylvania's like that, but where I was at….

All I could think of at night was, _Please…. Just shoot me… _

Though I don't necessarily like Pennsylvania, I love Ging; she's pretty kickass for an old biddy. But seven months seemed, and is, too long to stay away from Bacon.

No I don't mean the meat, I mean my dog, the most adorable little brown pug in the whole world.

Anyways, I couldn't bring him with me due to the fact ol' Ging had an allergy to dogs. It's so serious that I had to unpack all my stuff outside of the house; vaccum and re-clean everything to make sure that no trace of doggy dandruff was left behind.

I probably would've stayed longer, but Great-Aunt Ginger was put in the hospital, because a car ran her over, well, not over-over, but it did break her back.

Not it wasn't my fault. It was all done by some kid, who was just doing a regular driving test. It's just safe to assume that he failed, and hopefully won't be driving anytime soon, or ever at all. Then again, old biddies get run over all the time, don't they?

Anyways, back to the subject at hand, Dad's now bringing me to Auntie Sue, his younger sister. I think, no scratch that I know she's the only relative that won't ever shun me for what I can't help but be… (Well her and Great-Aunt Ginger)

An Albino…. And no I'm not just some pale white kid without a tan, just saying "I'm an albino." I'm a Native American - Indian with no pigmentation, red eyes and white hair.

If that's not albino, I don't know what is.

So far, I'm the only known Albino in the family. The "Black" Sheep, the oddball. None of my siblings show any signs of being even remotely Albino. Being an Albino has caused me to be carted around like a damn animal in a carrier.

Now normally, anyone would say, Dude you're an Albino, so the fuck what?

Religion holds strong on my mother's side of the family. God means something to them, and that in turn means something to my mother, which in turn strong arms my father.

My mother has superstitions due to her religion, and the birth of my older siblings and I can explain it.

My older brother, Nahuel had, and still does have, hair as dark as night itself and skin of caramel and had been an easy birth as well. My mother and Dad enjoyed his health and watched him grow strong.

My older sister, Migsi, had been the same, in looks and in the birthing process, easy, little pain. Same with my second eldest brother, Tocho, only maybe a bit more pain. All three were healthy with no defect of any kind.

And my parents had thought the same looks would be passed onto me when my time came. I would look normal, as the children before me, but I hadn't been, and I would have been an easy birth, pain, but little. But I hadn't been.

It was worse than anticipated.

Instead of being easy, I tore her from the inside. The damage my birth had cause her body was so bad, she almost died. Instead my birth caused her to be unable to have any more children after me.

Dad wasn't there at the time, on the road because of work.

My mother partly blames his absence for the way I look.

See, she thinks that if he had been there, like the births before, no complications would have happened. My "malfunction" would have never happened.

She woke up, days later, screaming for a baby, she though she lost.

The nurse came in with me, small, weak, shriveled like a prune, and pale as the moon.

My mother said_, You do know I'm Indian, right?_

The nurse insisted to her that I was indeed her child, explained why I looked the way I look. My mother cried a long wail, for mothers who mourned their children's deaths.

When Dad had reached for me, my mother screamed at him, _Don't touch it!_

It…

Why did I have to be an It?

I was just a baby. I didn't plan the way I came out or how I looked. It just happened. But I was already an it.

Dad said that the moment she yelled, I opened my eyes. It would have, maybe, made things better if I hadn't come out with red eyes. But I did.

This made her screams even louder, shouting she had given birth to the _Antichris_t. That Satan had possessed me. Dad watched in horror as his wife, shrieking, squirming under the weight of hospital nurses, was carted off to the psyche ward.

Doctors claimed she would get better.

Months passed by. My mother couldn't stand to look at me. Or to even hear me. Bottles of medicine hadn't helped. Therapy hadn't helped.

Finally, she locked herself in my parents' bedroom, refusing to be in the same room as me.

And before anyone could think the word 'hospital', she tried committing suicide.

"Did you remember to put in your contacts?" I peeked at him from under my bangs, and rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't notice that I've had them in this entire time.

My Dad has only looked at me, maybe 2 times in my life.

Once when I was born, and the second being the first time I put them in.

He said,_ I looked almost normal…_

_Dads…. _

But I get why he bought them for me. I have trouble seeing and I apparently have creepy eyes. The contacts help in both ways. I can now see…. And look "almost normal".

"Yeah. " I watched as a smile broke out across my father's face, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

"That's my girl. Always two steps ahead of her old man." To this I can't help but allow a small smile to play on my lips; these were the moments I craved, when I sat in the lunchroom eating alone, and these were the moments I craved whenever I got a good grade and no one to share it with; to show them how hard I worked to get it.

These moments were so few, that when they were gone, I'd replay every piece of it, for days on end, till I had everything, to the last itty-bitty detail.

When all is done, I will hang my head like a hunter who lost his prey; who will now have to store buy and claim to his family he caught it all by himself.

Often times, I starved for any good attention from my family; so much so it made me a bit ashamed… it made me weak, too weak to carry on in this world.

In this life, there should be no room to be weak.


	2. Settling in?

**Dear Readers,**

**Just a heads up from Aries: This Chapter is extremely short. Mostly due to the fact I started my internship and when I tried coming up with something more my brain with pfft! on me... Damn my brain and it's short attention span.**

**Anyhow****! I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the stories. Which I'm extremely disappointed about because I fucking love the wolves, and wish there was more... No offense I dislike Bella... Dislike being one of the weak words to describe my intense non-liking of her.**

**However I do, own Kee, who is my personal O.C.**

**As many of you reading this know, I am co-looping my story with my friend DevilishDesire, who is an awesome writer by the by, and she has two O.C.s Jordan and Jayden, Jayden being the one up so far in Just Take A Chance. She's way ahead of the story I'm writing right now so~~~~~~~~~~**

**I just have to pick up the pace~ Non-stop **

**Well I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Would this be considered settling in?<span> :/**

For the past three days, I have been living at Auntie Sue's.

It's alright, kind of too quiet for my liking, but at least I have dear ol' Bacon to keep me company while I tough it out here.

I looked up from my I-pod screen, my fingers in mid-tap. Where was he anyways? I shrugged, thinking _He can take care of himself _and leaned back onto my pillow, and looked up at my incredibly white ceiling and shivered.

It's not just the ceiling that's white. It's all four walls.

It's the carpeting on the floor. My metal bed frame, my furniture, even my comforter is white. Soft as fuck! But white.

Sometimes… I just wish Auntie Sue would think.

When she saw my face, upon entering "my room".

She asked,_ "What you don't like it?"_

I didn't know what to say.

I was dumbstruck really, _who makes a room all white_? And for a teen no less.

We're the messiest creatures on this planet, with opposable thumbs. Next to babies of course.

"_It's not that… Just why all… white? Nothing against the color…But…" _ It matches my skin. I could get lost in this room.

She smiled wide and gave a chuckle, not the kind of chuckle that adults use when they're about to explain something to a child who is too stupid to understand what they're about to say; she gave the childish kind of chuckle; the one where the teen/child realizes what the adult will say is stupid, but the adult thinks it's an awesome plan.

"_White matches with everything." _I rolled my eyes and dropped my black duffel bag on the floor, before pushing my pale hand against the cool fabric of my comforter, pressing the soft mattress down.

"_It's a room not an outfit." _

"Kee!"

Startled, I looked up from my unzipped, still unpacked, duffel bag. _When did I even start moving around?_

In the doorway, stood my cousin Leah, her arms crossed over her chest, her left eyebrow raising just a few centimeters, her foot tapping against the floor, her toe just barely grazing against the edge of my rug.

She gave me this expectant look, and said "Well?"

"Well what?" I replied, as I lifted myself off my carpet, pressed my hand against my back, and stretched, trying to ignore her pinched face.

"Don't you well me." To this I just shook my head, and mentally started comparing her to my older sister, Migsi. They both have the temperament of a donkey… And I don't mean the funny one from Shrek.

"I honestly don't remember what you asked me." More like I wasn't paying attention, but I don't need to tell her that.

"Typical…" _Sheesh._ Why was she being… so much more of a girl than usual?

Leah isn't usually this snippy. I mean, yes like my sister she's a bit of an ass and has a really bad temper. Nothing I can't handle, since it's a normal everyday occurrence, from both of them.

But even in the few exchanges we've had, since I've been here, I've noticed the difference between a normal Leah, which is just plain angry all the time, and an overly angry Leah, which is ten times worse and fewer words.

"Mom wants to know if you're coming down for dinner." And before I can even say anything, she disappears, stomping off down the hall to her room, and slamming the door.

I would have said "Sure" but what's the point now that she just left?

I started my way downstairs, and immediately little Bacon jumps, nipping at my feet. I pretended he had said, _Hey there Kee! What took you so long to come down? _

Now that I think about that, that's kind of pathetic. I mean_ damn!_ I really must have no life if I'm making made up conversations with my pug.

"What did you do to Leah? I could smell her dragon smoke all the way from down here."

I blinked at my cousin Seth, before wincing at his crew-cut-military boy haircut. No matter how long I stay here, I'm probably never going to get used to this change. I mean seriously, the Seth I remember refused to get a haircut, enjoyed his wild-child hair that couldn't be tamed.

Now?

He just looks too clean cut. Too adult for my liking.

"Seriously man? Total and complete lameness you have to come up with something better than that!"

Avoiding the question as of present, cause in all honesty, I have no clue, what made her a bit more hormonal than usual.

And as curious as I am, I'm not willing to find out

. I'm the type of curiosity-killed-the-cat person in which:

I touch shiny objects , and big red buttons that would probably put myself and the rest of those around me into mortal danger.

But I'm NOT the type of curiosity-killed-the-cat person in which, I would go into a war zone, willingly. Nu-uh, not for me.


	3. I'd call it an adventure, if it was one

**Dear Readers,**

**Again Aries here! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter Two. Here's the Third installment of Genetic Malfunctions. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I again have to say I don't own Twilight, or the characters. Unfortunately Stephanie Myers owns it. So~ Yeah**

**But I do own Kee and other O.C.s later to come.**

**Again another short chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: I'd call it an Adventure, if it was one<strong>

"My stomach hurts!" I whined as I clutched at a nearby pillow and curled around it, trying to keep myself in bed just a little longer.

Auntie Sue sighed and shook her head at me, before grabbing at my ankles, trying to pull me off my bed.

Too bad for her, I now grabbed onto the headboard.

"Come on Kee! You weren't like this till I said the word _school!_" She wiped her forehead from exhaustion and tried again at my ankles.

Obviously, her kids were a lot more compliant, if she got tired this quickly.

"Yes! See that's exactly it! School! Horrible, horrible place ya know! Makes me feel all sick inside." I exclaimed as I kicked her hands away, causing her to stop. I peeked from under my bangs, catching a glimpse of Auntie Sue, with her hands on her hips and her hair out of place from her braid.

"Kee…" She sighed in frustration as she steped back from my bed and to the window, pushing it open.

"Look… I just don't want to go to school right now…"

I don't tell her it's because I'm afraid. Afraid of being picked on, of not fitting in. I'm supposed to be cured of that stuff. Years of therapy was supposed to make sure of that.

_You shouldn't have so many complexes this young,_ Dad had told me.

Not exactly a father of the year moment on his part.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, before picking up my comforter which had been discarded during our little 'tussle' and placing it on my bed.

"Why don't you unpack then? I'll call the school and say I've made a mistake."

I nodded and watched as the door closed before sitting up, staring blankly at my duffel bag, and decided right then and there, I wouldn't be unpacking just yet, before turning my head, facing the open window, watching the rain fall.

What the hell am I supposed to do while I'm here? What is there to do?

I could go to the beach!

But I'm not really a beach person.. Plus it's raining. And my nose ring… Shit…

Wait!

I could go to Forks….

But there's nothing to do in Forks… It's as limited as La Push.

See, this is why I love New York.

There's no limitation, as long as you have a metro card, you can get anywhere in the City.

Art, life, buzzing.

New York how I miss you! I groaned and threw myself back on my bed, pulled my pillow over my face.

Maybe if I press it hard enough, I could suffocate myself, then I wouldn't have to stay in this dreary place.

Then an idea hits me. The forest!

…. Okay maybe I'm getting a little too excited over here. And hypocritical, I mean, I don't like Pennsylvania for the nature and all that shit. But here I am willing to go for a little hike in the woods. I'll just blame Winnie the Pooh and Avatar. Pennsylvania's landscape… A forest is life, buzzing, kind of a muse for Art. Plus, it's forbidden.

Yup forbidden.

_It's dangerous._

Then why are you living near it?

But out of part respect and part not wanting to be kicked out, I decided that I wasn't going to ask Auntie Sue.

If I remembered correctly her husband, Harry lived here all his life. It was a house passed through the generations. If it there's one thing I understand it's sentiment.

I could bother my cousins but Leah's off somewhere, and Seth … Is probably at school.

It made sense, that there was nowhere else to go than the forest.

But I told Sue I would unpack. But I really don't want to do that. And my eyes land on the window, and another stroke of genius hits me.

I grinned and scrambled toward my duffel bag, ripping off my sleeping tee. I grabbed at something black, grinned at the fact that it was a pair of black baggy jeans, which meant I wouldn't have to search. I put on a white tank top, then a black tee-shirt over it, which ended right above my navel. I pulled my silver dog tag from under the material of both shirts and put water-proof tape over my silver, star nose ring.

Newly pierced nose… I didn't know much about piercings. I had the H2 Ocean spray they told me to have, but I read the thing over and over and it constantly said to not get it wet, so that's exactly what I'm going to do

After locking my bedroom door, I slipped my I-pod into my pockets, the headphones over my ears, I made my way to my window. Unpacking, in Sue's mind, would probably take a few hours. As long as I was home before lunch time I'd be okay.

Half-way down the tree, I realized, I wasn't wearing shoes. For anyone else, they would think, how can one forget their shoes, especially when you're going down a tree? It's a known fact that I don't wear shoes unless it's absolutely necessarily, like the winter times, even then I really hate to wear them. I can usually just get by with sandals though.

Anyways, it's too late now, because I've already put too much effort in getting down the tree.

As soon as I've landed on the wet grass, Auntie Sue just had to appear in the window..

I dodged and kind of glued myself to the tree, trying to remember the lessons that online Ninja school had taught me…

Online Ninja School…

Am I really that lame...?

Yes, yes I am.


	4. What the hell just happened?

**Dear Readers,**

**Finally the Fourth installment. Sorry it took me so long, college classes are wearing me out! Phew!**

**Well I hope you know this story idea is mine, however Stephanie Myers, does own Twilight, and I unfortunately do not. She also owns the characters. Oh Nibbles... However I do own Kee and any other O.C.s I will create during my story.**

**I hope you are taking a look at DevilishDesire's story Just Take A Chance, because two of her O.C.s do appear in my story later on. She is a little a head of me in these stories.**

**So please bare with me. **

**Okay, just so you know I tried my damn-est to make this long. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: What the hell just happened?<strong>

I won't say I've never gotten lost.

In fact, I have no sense of direction whatsoever, so I almost always get lost.

But…

I don't think it's ever been as bad as this.

For the past hour or three, not sure anymore, I had been tripping on random roots, and dodging low branches, which of course with my luck, caused me to be hit in the face with even lower branches. It had been only green, green and more green.

It reminded me of those ecofriendly commercials, the whole _**Go Green **_message.

But taken too literally.

I don't think I would have minded this stuff so much, if it hadn't been for the bugs..

So many bugs.

I mean, yes, I got hit in the face with sharp, pointy branches, that would probably leave a few scratches and yes, I tripped a lot on the roots of those huge ass trees, and yes I was lost.

But the bugs are what made this adventure the absolute worse!

I don't know why it never occurred to me that bugs could appear in a forest. But there I was with random bugs flying in my face and crawling on me. A caterpillar even had the nerve to attack my shoulder.

How very dare it!

Now I know someone would probably interject and say _Yo Kee , chill out man. It's a caterpillar._ But I'll explain.

See, my fear of bugs started when I walked past the living room, where my sister, Migsi, just happened to have on the Discovery Channel.

Now anyone who knows me, knows I hate the Discovery Channel for a million reasons… Namely the whole Elephant mating segment…that happened when I was 5…

Thinking about it just makes me shiver…

But anyways, one would wonder why I would stop then, if I had clearly saw that it was the Discovery Channel.

Why not walk past it?

Well back then I thought I could still semi-trust this channel, but I was proven that I couldn't after this.

There were just red ants carrying crumbs, and rocks and stuff.. Then came the most scaring, the red ants were actually fire ants and went about going inside this human body... And well now I've kind of associated all bugs to be bad, from that fateful afternoon, even ladybugs…

And I used to really love ladybugs…

Now as said before, I don't very much like bugs… Or rather I'm deathly afraid of them, so when that caterpillar attacked me, I freaked out and ran…

I have no clue in what direction but... I ran.

Probably screaming at the top of my lungs…

And somehow I ended up, in a clearing of sorts. Well it wasn't a clearing, but rather a large backyard. I call it a backyard because in the distance there seemed to be a house, it seemed yellow from where I was, but I could have been wrong.

It looked homey and warm, but for some reason I would not step near it. And it didn't help that now the light drizzle that I had been traveling through became sharp rain drops hitting down on my head hard.

I imagine this was the type of house the Three Bears lived in. And that I was Goldie Locks.

But I didn't want to try to find out if anything was "just right".

Now what could I do?

I settled down on the idea of slowly backing away from it. And this is what I did, up until the point where I felt my body hit something. It felt furry, and warm, unnaturally warm, scolding hot. I pushed it to the back of my mind, and tried to play it off as my imagination playing tricks on me, and then I heard a snort. It was if instead of a snort there was a voice, the voice of someone I had never heard before… _Run_

For the first time in ages, I felt my legs pumping underneath me, and I refused to look back. I learned from the best horror films ever released, that to look back was a death sentence. And behind me I could hear the snorting, the growling. Then it stopped… For ten whole minutes.

Now you think my fine education of horror films, would have come to me at this point, but it didn't. Like an idiot, I stopped, and I turned around, instead of running till I got back to Auntie Sue's house and was safe under my blanket.

I found myself tackled to the wet grass, having the wind knocked right out of me and a sharp pain shooting from the back of my skull. I tried squirming. But I let my body go limp, upon the realization that I was held fast to the ground, my wrists aching from the weight of the animal above me.

But strangely enough, I didn't feel paws around my wrist.

I felt hands instead, nails digging deep into the flesh of my wrist, causing me to hiss quietly in pain.

I swallowed and tried my best to put on my brave face, gritting my teeth as the dull ache coming from the back of head got stronger.

I looked up, square into the chest of what I believe to be a well-toned male.

A very well-toned male.

And instead of thinking,_ Oh god I'm going to die..._ all that had crossed my mind was, _Am I seriously this short? … And hey sexy! _If this was a text conversation this would have some serious winky faces.

"Tell me what you want leech." The well-toned chest rumbled to me.

"Wha…?" I gulped and shook my head, trying to clear my head.

_Seriously Kee, you might possibly have been caught by a serial killer, or something, and you can't even stop looking at this man's chest, for five minutes?_ Inner-Me shouted from inside.

But really, how could I not, it was gorgeous, like chiseled marble.

Total drool moment.

Wait a … What did he just call me?

"Don't play dumb with me Leech. What are you doing here? Your kind knows better. You're not supposed to cross the line " Said the voice owned by the well-tone chest above me.

Leech.. That so didn't come out of that very sexy chest... Did it?

"Maybe it's a newborn. I mean look at it's' eyes." A different voice interjected, just as deep, but less cold.

Newborn? Now hey! I'm pretty sure, though I'm not as developed as most girls, I am no newborn.

"It could just be hungry. But it sure doesn't smell like one…" another voice said, male, his words filled with curiosity.

There was a slight twitch from the body above me. "You're right."

"Of course they're right. I smell nothi ng like a leech." I mumbled, but it goes unnoticed.

"Maybe it's the rain."

There was some muttering after that, and I couldn't help but feel agitation consuming me.

Why did I have to be pinned? Insulted? Have my breast size in question? Be told I smell like a leech?_ Wait do leeches even have smells? _

"It's a small thing isn't it?"

_It…_

Man do I hate that word…

_It.. _

That word always reminds me of my mother. The mother who never wants me. The mother who would rather kill herself then be in the same room as me. The mother who..

Immediately I bit my tongue and kicked up, right into the Well-toned chest's berries, catching him off guard. I shiver from the loss of warmth that Well-tonedhad provided, and the combination of the ice cold, the rain has thrown onto me.

I sit up and come face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes, narrowed in pain and anger. I don't know why I didn't start running, it was like he had me pinned once again to the wet ground. But I grit out, feeling the pain in my right leg, "I am no leech." I narrowed my eyes, trying my best to muster up all the anger I felt at the word _It, _at being pinned, at my hurt leg, and throbbing of my head.

I blinked through the blurring lines that were now becoming my vision.

I got a better look at the person whom I named Well-toned.

He was of obvious Native American descent, with russet-colored skin and black hair, something I couldn't help but inwardly flinch at, because immediately I saw my older brother, Nahuel looking back at me. His hair was cropped, like a solider, making me think of Seth, and whether or not the barber in La Push, knew about the word _Varity._ He wore no shirt, not that a shirt could hide the muscular, thick, tone-ness of his chest. I stopped myself from drooling outwardly, but couldn't help but inwardly going to total fan-girl mode at how cute he was. But I promptly shook my head, gaining a little bit of the sense I had lost.

I looked back up, meeting his eyes. _Big Mistake. _

I felt raw under his primal eyes, hard chocolate glaring down at me. Somehow even while sitting, he towered over me a good two feet, at least that's how I felt.

I bit the inside of my cheek hard, and shifted uncomfortably on my bottom, unable to stay still. _Why didn't I run when I had the chance?_ I mentally asked myself, as I felt his eyes roam over my face, and stopped myself from physically flinching.

It wasn't often I had someone look at me. No one cared to even acknowledge me, except the freak with white hair, the albino…_It_…

I felt his eyes rest on the soft pink of the scar under my right eye, causing me to reach up and try and cover it with my hair. Usually I would be proud of my scar. I believe strongly in the quote by Chris Cleave "A scar means, 'I survived'." However the ways his eyes bore into my flesh made me feel as if I had somehow created a taboo to have such a blemish, though he, himself, had a tattoo, formed into a circle, clustered with Native American chaos and meaning.

He continued to stare, only for me to realize a little too late, I was covering the small white scars that covered my hand. I withdrew my hand and turned my head, leaving my face to be covered by my hair, and forced my hands into the wet grass, caking them with mud.

I felt anger shove itself into my blushing cheeks.

How dare he stare at me like that!

Make me feel ashamed?

Make my scars worthless?

I grinded my dull nails against the soft earth, trying to take slow and deep breaths. After the fourth one, I finally had calmed down enough to give him my eyes again. I tried to keep calm, but the throbbing in my head, the sharpness and sore in my leg, caused my eyes to prickle with baby-tears.

So I tried blinking away what further added onto my shame, and flinched when I noticed his fingers coming towards my face.

I turned my head, wiping my eyes, mentally scolding myself for my weakness.

Without a word, he and his friends had left.

By the time I got to Auntie Sue's, it was night.

I was wet and too sore to climb the tree, so I went through the front door.

Thankfully no one was home. Drained, I peeled off my clothing, and kicked off my underwear before climbing under my still un-made comforter, and closing my eyes.

It was the first time in a long time, where I didn't need my I-pod to lull me to bed. There was no Moonlight Sonata or Sleep by Plumb, nor was there New Light by Michelle Laughlin.

There was just the sound of the rain falling hard to the ground, making the beat of a song, I can barely remember and the sound of one lone wolf howling, even though there was no moon, thinking _What the hell just happened back there?_


End file.
